Port access control refers to network access control to restrict access to networks through a port based on authentication information. External devices (i.e., devices external to a system having port access control) that wish to access services via a port must first authenticate themselves and gain authorization before any packets originating from, or destined for, the external device are allowed to pass through the controlled port. Such functionality allows the system (e.g., via a network controller) to restrict external devices from gaining access to the network behind a controlled port. An example of port access control is described in IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) Std. 802.1x—Port Based Network Access Control, available from IEEE Corporate Office, 3 Park Avenue, 17th Floor, New York, N.Y., 10016-5997 U.S.A.
In IEEE 802.1x, a supplicant system may request services from a system on which port access control is enabled (“controlled port”). Prior to allowing access to the services on the system, the system may require that the supplicant system be authenticated by an authenticator with which the system is associated (such system hereinafter referred to as “authenticator system”). An authentication server may determine if the authenticator system should grant the supplicant system access to the authenticator system's services by using the authentication credentials supplied by the suppliant system to the authenticator system. If authorization of the supplicant system is successful, the supplicant system may access the services of the authenticator system.
In a supplicant system on which multiple external devices in the system may share a link, and therefore, a single network address, and where the devices may need to access services of the authenticator system independently of one another, a different process may be necessitated.